Leslie Grace Turner
by Leveragelover
Summary: Sophie doesn't like the new persona she came up with and finds herself exceedingly bored on the latest job. What happens at the end is a shock to everyone


_Leslie Grace Turner_

Sophie laughed in that fake, phony, ditzy blonde girl laugh that she can't stand. She brushed her hand against his, subtly trying to seduce him.

Just another job. Just another mark.

His name is Tony Kopel, pronounced CEO of Tullin Bank. Tony was handsome, suave, and very smart. He had sparkling green eyes and short dirty blonde hair. It was no surprise woman fell all over him.

She was not an idiot though, this was her job and his charm didn't phase her, but she had to pretend it did. Every time he complimented her or flirted with her or anything of that nature she could hear Nate growl. He was defensive of her and she knew that, but sometimes she wished he would relax about it.

"In 5 years your money will double, I promise" Tony gave her a flirty smile

Sophie forced a smile back. "Well that's comforting"

"I sure hope so." Tony said and Sophie sensed the slightest menace in his voice. "Do you want to go out for coffee tomorrow afternoon?"

Sophie laughed slightly and shook her head. "What more is there to discuss over our business transaction?"

"That's...not really what I had in mind" Tony hinted

Great. Just bloody great. Oh, and there's Nate growling in my ear again. Oops, that sounded wrong...

"Oh-" She had to say yes or the con would be blown "-well text me the place and time and I'll defiantly be there"

"I'll see you then Leslie" Tony smiled and got up to go see another hopeless woman who, as Sophie knew, would be robbed blind of all her money soon.

Leslie Grace Turner on the other hand was a new persona she had just adopted about a year ago. Leslie was a shy, slightly ditzy, but actually very smart woman. It was based off on of her grade-school teachers, well except for the shy part because that woman talked to just about anyone and everyone. Anyway, Leslie wasn't a persona she had used much since most of the cons needed a fierce seductress and occasionally a hard-ass lawyer. That and she wasn't too fond of the personality of Leslie because of her sheer innocence. Sophie scoffed slightly at the thought as she waked out of Tullin Bank.

**LEVERAGE**

The con was going smoothly and Tony had easily taken the bait. He was very gullible which made Sophies job easier, but also made her exceedingly bored. Not to mention that just a few days early she had to sit through that excruciating coffee 'date'. It was worse then having to listen to Nate talking endlessly through the night about work. Because she had better things to be doing with Nate...like having sex with him. Instead he'd rather talk about plan A-Z, which she was still unclear about which one she died in. It was either Q or X since no one likes those letters. But that was beside the point, she still died in one! Quickly she snapped her mind back to attention.

Now she was walking into Tullin Bank with Tony. She was here to get the final check that would wrap up her end of the con and then the rest of the team would swoop in and do the final take down. Tony opened the door to his office for her and she walked in, smiling pleasantly.

"You can just sit down right there," Tony gestured to the seat in front of his desk. Sophie sat down and crossed her legs, smoothing her gray skirt down. She watched as Tony pulled out a pen and his checkbook. Over the comm the whole team was talking and then something that Hardison said caught her attention.

_"Hey don't be pointing fingers at me and Parker! You're the one that just screws Sophie all the time" _

_Sophie's eyes went slightly wide and she bit her tongue to keep from defending Nate and herself._

_"Yeah...you guys aren't very inconspicuous about it either" Parker peeped _

_"What's that supposed to mean?" Nate snapped _

_"Well...you guys kinda...are...-"_

_"Don't even say it" Nate warned _

Everyone went completely silent. Sophie let out a small breath of relief and then looked up to see Tony on his phone. He looked particularly angered.

"I said Phillips not Palin you idiot...well take care of it I'm busy with a client...you don't? Well find one...no I'm not gonna tell Victor to bring one" Tony slammed his phone shut and then turned to look at Sophie with a small, yet annoyed, smile.

"Co-workers, ughh" Sophie empathized

"Yes, defiantly" Tony agreed.

"So I'll transfer the 500 thousand in just as soon as I get verification from Cole" She said as she saw him finish writing the check. He nodded and ripped the check off and handed it to her. She looked down at the check and written in big fat black letters:

I'm not stupid

Sophie gasped slightly and looked up, her eyes wide and scared. Tony had a gun in his hand and his face was cold and hard.

"Miss Sophie Devereaux, you can go tell Nathan Ford that he is getting none of my money."

"Sophie what's going on?" Sophie heard Nate ask quickly

"I don't know what you're-" Sophie was cut shot when she felt the pain rip through her shoulder and a loud crack followed after it. Her name erupted over the comms and Sophie felt the world swim slightly. She was then roughly picked up by the arms, her shoulder screaming in pain, and shoved into the wall where two men held her there.

Tony took her comm from her ear, "say goodbye," and he crushed the comm in his fingers.

Sophie was now fully aware of her quaking knees and the tears silently pouring down her face. The copper taste was filling up in mouth and when Tony looked back at her she did something only an idiot would do.

She spit blood at him.

He flinched and slapped her across the face, making Sophie yelp.

It hurt and for a second she felt bad for slapping Nate.

Then she remembered it was Nate and she had a good reason for doing so.

She could feel the blood on her face and lips. The blackness ebbed in her eyes as the blood loss started to take a toll on her body.

"I was on to you the whole time but I wanted to lead you on just so I could get the satisfaction of killing you." Tony grinned with pure macabre delightment

Sophie looked at him, her lips parted, eyes wide, and her whole body language saying she was scared to death.

He wouldn't kill her.

He couldn't.

**A/N: There will be a sequel! But don't forget to review first :) And I don't own Leverage in case you didn't already know that**


End file.
